


Now you see me

by SpoutingNonsense



Category: K (Anime)
Genre: M/M, SaruMi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-22
Updated: 2014-03-22
Packaged: 2018-01-16 14:37:40
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1351078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpoutingNonsense/pseuds/SpoutingNonsense
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Saruhiko always calls Misaki over and over so when Misaki finally responds, why is it that he gets the feeling Saruhiko isn't looking at him at all?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Now you see me

"Misaki, Misaki, Misaki, Misaki..."

He always calls me by my given name.

"Misaki... Misaki? Misaki~"

It's as if he wants to be certain that I am here.

"What? So annoying."  
I respond to his call since I thought he needed assurance.

But I was mistaken...

"Misaki~" He smiles as he looks at my face... but somehow... I get the feeling that he wasn't looking at me.

"Saru... Can you see me?" I wave my hand in front of his face.

"Misaki~ We shouldn't skip classes you know. "

I clenched my fist. He wasn't looking at ME. He's engulfed with the past me.

"When did you stop looking at me?" I whispered.

" 'When did you stop looking at me', you say. Fushimi has only ever looked at you all the time."  
Munakata Reisi suddenly entered the room.

"What're you doing here?" I scowled at him.

"Is it wrong if a boss visits his ex-subordinate?" He placed the flower at the bed table. "Anyways, isn't it kind of like a joke. Fushimi's always been looking at you. He always made ways for you to see him. But now that you're finally looking... he can't see."

I felt the energy drain out of me...

"W-what are you talking about? He... he's just sick right? It's some kind of mental illness where he can't think properly and get stuck in the past, right?"

He sighed. "Fushimi, haven't you told your lover your true condition?"

I heard Saru click his tongue.

"W-what is he talking about? O-oi, Saru. Tell me. "

He looked at my direction... with blank eyes.

"You're the only one I can see now. Because in this darkness, only my memories of you becomes the light."

**Author's Note:**

> I was inspired by the thought that Saru calls Misaki over and over again because he feels anxious. Also, Misaki responds to his calls and sees that Saru isn't looking at HIM...or the present him, at least. IDK, this pair just give me all kinds of angsty feelings.


End file.
